


masquerade

by myn_x



Series: SASO 2017 Bonus Round Fills [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: forthissaso br 5 prompti am not up to date with the manga, so they're probably horribly mischaracterized. yolo. nothing matters and im going to hell anyway :')





	masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> for [this](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15023592#cmt15023592) saso br 5 prompt
> 
> i am not up to date with the manga, so they're probably horribly mischaracterized. yolo. nothing matters and im going to hell anyway :')

The sound of the orchestra is distant, as though they're aren't in the hallway just outside the atrium containing the masquerade gala, but rather worlds away, where all of this feels just as good but is less wrong.

Astumu can't really hear much of anything, all of his focus directed at the modestly sequined fox mask in his hand. Its russet feathers match his suit and tickle his skin, almost teasingly. 

They'd danced a few times, silently, and Atsumu had been very aware that he'd been dancing with his mirror image, same lean build, same careful mannerisms. Exchange fox mask for wolf mask, beauty mark in place of a scar. Atsumu wore a trim maroon suit with grey accents, while everything his partner wore was black: his tailored tux, his dress shirt, his tie, his shoes, even his cuff links were inlaid with black jet. The other's hands were frigid, even through his gloves, where his own were burning.

Despite all of the signs, Atsumu doesn't want to believe that his twin was here, not after all these years. But the mask had fallen and with it the illusion shattered. It wasn't a shadow of himself he'd been dancing with, but something far worse, sin itself, dressed up like his brother. Who had dragged him from the dance floor to the secluded alcove in the hallway, whom he'd just been kissing and grinding against with enough intensity to send his mask to the floor.

Osamu looks at him with unconcealed amusement in his eyes, silencing Atsumu with a gesture before he even opened his mouth to speak.

Atsumu remembers that with the mask on, he doesn't need to speak, or even think. He offers it back to Osamu, who takes it and holds it up to his face with a wicked smile, obscuring the better part of his features.

The false anonymity is their safety net. Atsumu steps closer again, sliding his mask up only slightly, tilting his head so that he can fit their lips together again before he can question why Osamu is allowing him now, after so long, to pry open his jacket and ruck up his shirt, why he's arching up into his touch like that, why Osamu's hands feel like fire now against his skin where he holds him by the neck. How Osamu had known who he was beneath his own mask and still sought him out.

Their bodies move according to instinct, Osamu's fingers digging into Atsumu's hips to guide their rhythm. Atsumu can feel the press of Osamu's arousal against his own; he hisses and bites Osamu's lip in warning, and Osamu bares his throat so that Atsumu can mouth along his skin and stay quiet. 

What had he always told Osamu? Morality is for people who haven't been in love with their twin for as long as they can remember.

They never needed morality, not when they can have this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com) || [other tumblr](http://zeppellii.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
